random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 123
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 124|Next Episode -->]] Length: 1:58:06 Hosts: Kate Matt Mitch Guest: Intro: 10 year old Alex Cabral reading 50 Shades of Gray Closing Song: Fly me to the moon chiptunes Content Covered: *Emperors New Groove *Disney movies in the 2000's *Gone with the Wind *Matt hates Red Dead Redemption can't get pass Snake Oil salesman *Matt had no idea he could use weapons. Double stupid. *Westerns Questions *Do you think music influenced videogames? *Why u fraid? *Where is slabflapper? *What is your favorite alcoholic drink? Mitch - Chocolate milk. *What is your favorite historical events? *What drive you to make a trainwreck of a show? Notable Facts: *3:15 in Mitch mentions anime Funny Stories and Quotes: Kate *Mitch Roze tar, this is Kate Really. *Fantasia 2000, 60 years between a sequel shut up Star Wars fans. *Turbo is shaking in fear. *Home on the Range is lowest of lows. *(Mitch) I don't like you. *Halloween, this is a Western. **Matt John Carpenter is insane. *I like 310 to Yuma Starring Batman and Gladiator. *Star Wars = WWII which is why Jake is a fag. *9/11 is my favorite. *(TURbo) I looked up the wiki, why the hell did I say that? **Mitch - It's so hard to not edit his lines. Why don't you fucking die?" Matt *Rape monkey is the best monkey. *Speaking of Kurt Russell I saw Backdraft. Not good. *Oh a freemium game that is basically demo only. *Fuck Ubisoft forever in the ass. Basically the game you hack the planet. *Fuck this podcast I'm gonna get a dozen sausages. *Catfood. Oliver ate catfood. *I beat Castlevania III at 19 **Mitch - On a emulator with a save state. *I learned that rape is okay if she likes it. That use to be romance. **Kate It's not rape because she liked it and its Clark Gable. *No one wanted to smash the patriarchy. **Kate - They wanted to roger it. *If it's a town its a Western. If people are talking to people its a western. *The only reason I'm alive is because of my inner hatred. *If I find true love I will drop dead. My girlfriend is crying, now I will stay alive through tears. *(MovieBob) I wouldn't put it past that fat fuck. *For instance Jake loves WWII because he felt like Germany did nothing wrong and the Holocaust should have went on until it was finished. Hitler should have finished the job. *(Canadians) You don't have a history. Mitch *Could you imagine Skrillex conducting an orchestra? **Matt - Is this before he knocked himself out with stage lights. *(Matt) Sounds like you are bad with videogames. *I beat that game the first time. **Matt - Good for you asshole. *Fucking horseshoes, that shit is impossible. *It's the old west. No rules. *The sound of your soul leaving your body is funny. **Matt - That happened to me a long time ago. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 124|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch